1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to formulations and methods for treating burns. More particularly, the invention relates to formulations and methods for treating, through topical application, first- and second-degree burns and sunburns from a broad range of causes including thermal, electrical, chemical and radiation burns, and the entire range of symptoms thereof, including pain, redness, skin irritation, blistering, peeling and scarring.
2. Prior Art Discussion
Skin burns are typically classified in three levels of severity, namely, first-degree, second-degree and third-degree burns. Burns which affect only the outermost layers of skin (epithelium), causing pain, swelling, redness and moderate scarring are classified as first-degree burns. First-degree burns are considered to be self-limiting, i.e., the symptoms are expected to disappear in due course without the necessity for therapeutic intervention or medical care. As such, most of the conventional treatment options are limited to lessening or masking pain and/or preventing infection.
Second-degree burns are generally more severe and manifest as erythema with superficial blistering of the skin. They affect the epithelium and some of the underlying dermal layer of the skin extending, in the most severe cases, to the soft tissue. They cause pain, swelling, blistering, peeling and redness, and can often result in permanent scars. Second degree burns can involve more or less pain depending on nerve involvement. The symptoms of minor second-degree burns, other than scarring, usually disappear in due course without therapeutic intervention. However, because the distinction between minor and severe second-degree burns is subjective and dependent on the specific pain threshold and circumstances of each person, second-degree burns are generally deemed not to be self-limiting. Hence, people who suffer second-degree burns either assume them to be first-degree burns and do not seek treatment, or seek outpatient medical treatment for them. Common treatment options for second-degree burns include antibacterial ointments, cold compresses, bandages, blister pads, and home remedies such as aloe vera gel. Some medical professionals may prescribe Silvadeen®, a silver-based antimicrobial ointment.
Third-degree burns affect the epidermis, endodermis, and extend into the deeper tissues of the skin, causing severe pain, shock, nerve damage resulting in numbness and permanent disfigurement of affected areas. More particularly, with third degree burns most of the skin is lost with damage to underlying ligaments, tendons and muscles. Burn victims will exhibit charring of the skin, and sometimes hard eschars will be present. These burns are often considered painless because nerve endings have been destroyed in the burned area. If the affected area is significantly large, such burns may be fatal. Third-degree burns require emergency medical care and involve significant recovery.
Sunburn is not typically classified in the same way as thermal burns, although they share the same symptoms. Sunburns are caused by overexposure of the skin to the sun, or to sun-equivalent sources such as tanning beds, and are more specifically caused by exposure to ultraviolet (UV) radiation. Sunburns are characterized by pain, soreness, redness, irritation blistering and peeling. Prolonged and severe exposure to the sun can result in shock, overheating, damage to internal organs and even death. This level of severity is not considered to be within the scope of the definition of “minor sunburns” for the purposes of this application.
Burns can be caused by dry heat (fire), wet heat (steam, hot liquids), radiation, heated objects, electricity and chemicals. Thermal burns and sunburns are the most common type of burns. Thermal burns can occur when hot metals, scalding liquids, steam or flames come in contact with skin through incidences such as fires, accidents, electrical malfunctions or unsafe or accidental handling of hot objects.
First-degree burns, second-degree burns and minor sunburns are together defined as epidermal burns for the purposes of this application.
The immediacy of treatment following an epidermal burn is an important factor in the effectiveness of the treatment, especially with respect to preventing infection and scarring. Other common “home remedies” for epidermal burns include the running of cold water on the affected area, and/or the application of ice, butter, a cold compress or applying other cooling substances to the affected area.
Those who experience epidermal burns may also treat the burns with over-the-counter products, including anti-bacterial ointments or analgesic ointments and creams. However, these conventional treatment options have a number of limitations. Although water may cool the affected area, the relief is temporary and can increase the risk of infection. Butter is believed to trap heat on the burn site and increase the risk of infection. Cold compresses and gauze pads isolate the affected area from fresh air, which can hinder healing. Analgesics and petrolatum-based ointments either serve only to relieve pain in the former case, or merely create an occlusive barrier on the skin without directly treating the burn. There also exist a limited number of burn care kits, which typically require several complicated steps for effective use. As noted above, conventional options for the treatment of epidermal burns are neither comprehensive nor broadly effective; few single products available today purport to address the full range of symptoms of epidermal burns.
The prevalence of epidermal burns and the inadequacy of current treatment options has been substantiated by market research. A recent survey revealed that 70% of consumers surveyed suffer minor household burns on a regular basis from activities such as cooking, grilling, working in the garage or styling hair. However, 3 out of every 4 consumers surveyed stated they do not currently have an effective solution to care for their burns.
The present invention was specially formulated to address the deficiencies of conventional burn treatments in a single therapeutic treatment. The present invention has been found to have remarkable results in the treatment of epidermal burns, including a synergistic therapeutic effect compared to the therapeutic scope of its individual components.